


Getting behind closed doors

by HighElvenKing



Category: ES - Fandom, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim, TES
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, Altmeri, Altmeri headcanons, Banter, Biting, Dancing, Desk Sex, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Ancano, Gettin that Bananana, High Elves, High elf headcanons, Lookin for some hot stuff baby this evening, Love Bites, Mutual Pining, Party, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Thalmor, Thalmor Embassy, Thalmor Party, Waltzing, bending over, high elf, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighElvenKing/pseuds/HighElvenKing
Summary: Look who's back and with some more Ancano/ Thalmor smut. Dedicated to a dear friend/bad influence. ilu





	Getting behind closed doors

Parties, was there anything better than parties! She had not attended one for many years since she had moved from High Rock to Skyrim, the memory of dancing and giggling with friends while her parents played politics was a sweet memory, even though she probably embarrassed them more than enough with her poor dancing. Careful but excited hands slowly brushed and pulled her hair into a neat bun, turning from side to side with a satisfied grin she pulled a pretty silver hair comb from her travel pack. An old family heirloom from daggerfall, gods knew what it meant, but it looked wonderful even if one of the filigree curves resembled a stick of bread. Or it did in her opinion, her father had said something something, family history, nobleness…. 

She shook her head at the thought, continuing with the important business of getting dressed for this party. She thought it quite out of character for the altmeri gentlemen- most at the winterhold college referred to as a ‘stuck up prick’; to invite her to one of his superior’s parties. She regarded Ancano as an acquaintance, ‘friends’ was possibly a strong word, but they spoke quite often, he could be conversable enough if one poked enough past the usual riff raff and rambling repetitions about elven supremacy or..Whatever he harped about. It was still surprising even as she had journeyed from east to west, what on nirn did he have in his stuck up in his elf brain to decide she was the ideal candidate.

Adelaide decided with a smug look that she did not care, parties- thalmor parties meant free food, good music, and an excuse to dress to the nines. Which was exactly what she did, gowned in a deep purple gown, specially saved for special occasions, slightly creased from its journey from high rock, the long gown fit snugly around her waist. The frills, laces and elegant patterns were too delightful to a fashionable breton such as herself. It was functional, she could move around despite the wide brimmed skirt and definitely dance, and it also fought off the chill that Skyrim evenings held. Slipping on some byzantium gloves to match her dress. Giving some finishing touches to her make up and a spray of flowery perfume, she picked her skirt as she hurried down the stairs. 

Outside the inn- and perfectly on time if she had to make an estimate; was the aforementioned haughty mer. He towered over the passersby, his pale hair, immaculately combed, lightly tousled by the dusk wind. His poise was stern and formal, arms behind his back. His uniform was a fancier version of his usual, an excellent quality, with elegant stitching, golden embroidery and an edge that added a nice intimidating trim to his towering appearance.

“Ancano.” Adelaide began, giving a curtsey that was half a joke, and half the fact she was excited to do exactly that in the dress. The altmer merely gave a dip of his head, his haughty features not shifting even a bit. 

“Adelaide. You are late.” He spoke in that familiar tone of cold, matter of fact voice. To which she gave a hard ‘tsk’ as she moved closer, hooking her arms around his despite whatever protests he may have about it. She seemed to have caught the advisor off guard as his golden lips briefly parted, those gleaming yellow eyes giving a thinned look before he simply resumed his usual propriety.  
“How do I look?” Adelaide asked cheerfully, she genuinely wondered if the man had emotions beyond scowling and proper commentary. Maybe some repeatable thalmor loving statement on the side of what she deducted was a fairly bland personality.

“Adequate.” Was his very simple response, not looking at the significantly shorter woman as he began to walk, taking the breton by surprise at the strength of the intentful stroll that she pondered nords would not must with such grace nor sturdiness. A brief roll of her eyes was given at the response.

“‘Adequate’ is high rock fashion truly to your distaste? Not good enough for high elven standard” She quipped back with a half smile, ignoring the vague stares a few nords offered them. Any human seen walking so close- and holding onto a Thalmor was either paid enough to buy a jarl or was touched in the head. Adelaide was too excited to go to this stupid high elf party with the Skyrim’s biggest prick as a dance partner to care however.

 

“Bretonic fashion falls ostensibly low to the modern standards.” Was the altmeri Advisor’s simple but infuriating comment, though she was not going to let it dampen her parade as she rolled her eyes, giving a playful bump of her hip to the towering high elf’s lean side. 

 

“Why didn’t you just grab a high elf lass then, since she’d dress to your standard.” 

 

A sharp ‘tch’ was given by the haughty gentlemer as he rolled his yellow eyes, though the lack of an immediate response gave Adelaide a satisfactory giggle which deepened upon noticing a minor flick of one of the tall mer’s pointed ear. Ancano may be stiffer than a bull cock but he was definitely fun to mess with.

“Taking the company of a colleague would be inappropriate.” Was his sharp response as he stared ahead with his haughty features merely curved into that usual thalmor scowl, idly twitching when she laughed again.

“Hey nords still take their gourds to bed with them, what's stopping you?” 

Ancano gave an indescribable expression at her, which made her nearly choke with laughter, it was a look of utter disappointment perfectly mixed with befuddlement. She could practically hear his inner thoughts. _Humans, bloody humans._ That however seemed to end their short conversation for the moment as she climbed the stairs, giving a pleasant breath as she took in the dusk air, to which her thalmor companion was apparently not even close to being excited about.

As they approached the finely decorated Thalmor embassy, Adelaide eagerly walked, trying her best to drag Ancano along so she could get to the fun faster. They would have high elf wine! High elf food, music! She was could already hear the fine instruments, very much unlike anything she had heard in both Skyrim and Daggerfell. Ancano abruptly stopped before she could enter, and the small breton almost toppled over at the stubborn stop. Ancano indicated none of it, not being aware he almost let his companion for the night go face first into a dominion soldier’s crotch. Instead he stood solemnly, speaking in altmeri to the intimidating gilt armoured guards as they gave a small dip of their heads, the only word she recognized being ‘Ancano’

“Alright we’re in, lets get to the drinks, I’ve never seen a drunk thalmor before! And I bet you’re an amazing drunk.” 

Adelaide did not have the chance to see Ancano’s expression at the notion as she entered the enthralling embassy but she giggled softly at imagining his golden features being just as sour and unimpressed as before.


End file.
